Order 14 Hellsong
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: My first Hellsing fic
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters or profit from them.   
  
Hellsing: Order 14 Hellsong.   
  
Seras Victoria sat in her room sipping blood off of a spoon. It wasn't much, but she had drunk worse. For once though, her mind wasn't focused on the warm liquid sliding down her throat. It was in Sir Integra. It had been three months since Alucard had changed her into a vampire when she'd been facing death.   
  
Integra had immediately gotten free and taken charge of Hellsing once again. Everything was running like it had before. There were still vampires and Freak vampires out there that needed to be stopped. Seras had been finding it easier and easier to do her job with Alucard.   
  
So why was she so fixated on Integra. She had been for a week now. Ever since she'd gone into Intergra's office and seen her casually sipping blood from a goblet while going over some paper work. Intergra had told her the mission and said that Alucard was waiting for her. Seras had left quickly, but ever since that moment a thick ball of jealousy was lodged at the bottom of her stomach.   
  
She stared at her reflection in the blood. Integra drank it easily, not even thinking about it. Integra had taken Alucard's blood a week after she was transformed and had already demonstrated that she could do a lot of the vampire tricks. Meanwhile Seras had waited months, and until she thought Alucard was dieing, before licking up even a drop of his blood. She still flinched a bit drinking normal human blood. As for the powers... god she couldn't even turn into a damn bat. Something she'd heard her master chiding some other newly made vampires about.   
  
The hand holding the spoon stopped near her lips and she looked down at it. "No wonder he thinks I'm nothing but a failure!" With a hiss she threw the spoon away and picked up the whole bowl. In one move she brought it to her lips and then began guzzling the whole thing down. When it was gone she threw it against the wall and licked her lips.   
  
God, it tasted so good.   
  
Then her mind flashed on what she had done. She was drinking human blood. Where had it come from? Whose had it been? If given the chance would she drink from a human... like she'd seen Alucard do to that reporter. God, she'd wanted to then...  
  
In disgust she banged her head against the table. It crumbled under the blow like cardboard. "Shit."   
  
It was noon. Seras, lying in her coffin, tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep. Finally, though she was dead tired, she opened the lid and walked out into the hall. It was empty and well guarded from sunlight. She carefully crept down the cold stone floor, moving so fast that she looked like a blur.   
  
When she got to the door to her master's room she paused. "Do I really want to do this?" Finally she took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. Calling through the door she said, "Master Alucard, are you in there?" Silence reigned.   
  
Finally she gently turned the knob and stepped inside. A large coffin exactly like hers sat between four bedposts. Closing the door behind her Seras walked over and gently knocked on the lid. When there was no answer again she opened it. It was completely empty.   
  
"Damn, what did he do? Go for a snack?" Her eyes scanned the room.   
  
She looked next to the door and saw Alucard's coat, hat, and glasses hanging from a hat stand next to the door. Walking over she picked up the sleeve and sniffed deeply. Her master's scent was all over it. All over the room in fact. "Does he even know how I..." She shook off the thought and looked around again. Alone in Alucard's room. Then she looked at the jacket and grinned. "Well, no sense just standing here."  
  
She lifted his glasses off of the stand and put them on, followed by his hat and coat. It all hung off her loosely and she had to laugh. The sleeves ended well past her hands and the coat dragged on the floor. The hat had fallen over her eyes, knocking the glasses to the end of her nose so that they now hung over her chin.   
  
"I must look ridiculous," She mumbled to herself.   
  
"Oh, I don't know, I think you look kind of cute."   
  
Seras wasn't sure what happened next. She felt a cold chill and knew she was surprised. Then everything got weird. Her vision flittered around like she was seeing from a hundred different eyes. She was everywhere at once, filling up the whole room.   
  
She then heard her master's voice in her head. "Calm down Police Girl! You need to concentrate! Pull yourself together, I'll help." And then there was a touch in her mind. It seemed to tug all the pieces together into one again. She felt what it was doing and did her best to help until...  
  
"Welcome back," Alucard said with a grin. Reaching over he plucked his hat and glasses off of Seras' face.   
  
"I... I'm sorry!" She said and quickly took off the coat. Then she stared at it and then back at her master. "What just happened?"   
  
"You finally did it. I told Integra you could if you tried," He said casually. "Though I'm not sure this counts."   
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Turned into some bats. About sixty to be exact. Not bad at all police girl," He winked at her. "Integra can only do one."   
  
Seras felt herself blush and quickly turned to hang up the jacket. "I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you and when you weren't here..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Seras balked. What was she going to say? "I..." Are you disappointed in me? Do you really not care?  
  
Alucard tilted his head and said, "Ah, so that's it."  
  
She suddenly glared at him. "Stay out of my head!"   
  
"Make me," he said.   
  
Without thinking Seras found the spot that Alucard had used to enter her head. She still called him master, but she knew she had been free since she's licked the blood from his lips. With a mental shove she pushed him out of her mind and locked the door behind him.   
  
Instead of getting angry like she expected he applauded. "Bravo Police Girl."   
  
"Stop calling me that!" She snapped.  
  
Alucard leaned against his coffin and smiled. "Okay, Victoria. So do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"   
  
She turned away. "No, I don't." Without another word she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
It was another week later when Seras awoke at sunset to find two boxes on the new table in her room. One was long and rectangular while the other was clearly a hat box. They were solid black and each was wrapped in a black silk ribbon. Blinking her eyes to focus Seras slowly got out of her coffin and moved towards the table. There was a white card lying next to them.   
  
Seras picked it up and opened it. Inside was a smiley face with fangs and the letter "A". Setting it down, she reached over and undid the ribbon on the first box, and then the second. She then reached out with both hands and flipped off the lids.   
  
"Oh my god..." She gasped and stared. Then reaching down she picked up the hat inside. It was just like Alucard's only instead of red it was dark blue. She put it on her head and examined the contents of the other box. It was a suit matching his, but also in dark blue, and cut to fit her. The blue leather duster caught the light on unblemished leather. Lifting it out of the box she noticed underneath a pair of white gloves, a shirt, and shoes. A pair of pink sunglasses sat in the bottom.   
  
It occurred to her that like Alucard's her new clothing was the color of blood... at least when it was still in the vein. Did that mean something? Was he trying to give her a message?  
  
Shaking it off she quickly showered and came out to try on her new wardrobe. It fit perfectly, the inner garments hugging her curves while the jacket billowed out behind her.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"   
  
Walter came in holding a large mug filled with blood. For the last week Seras had been drinking it, instead of taking the tiny sips she normally did. She'd also been practicing some of the things she'd done in Alucard's bedroom... but a lack of confidence seemed to be holding her back.   
  
"Sir Intergra wishes you to meet her in her office," he said.   
  
Seras nodded and quickly gulped down her dinner as he left the room. She then gulped down the blood and set the cup aside. As she reached for the doorknob she stopped and took a look down at herself. Why not give it a try? In these clothes she could probably do anything. Opening the door she stepped out into the hallway and concentrated.   
  
Alucard smiled as Integra jumped. Not that he could blame her. A hundred bats flying into the room and reforming into Seras was something new. The younger woman stood there in her new clothes smiling hugely, obscenely proud of herself.   
  
"You wanted to see me?"   
  
Integra glared at her. "Somebody has been practicing." Her eyes traveled over Seras's clothing. "Nice outfit. Not very original though."   
  
"Hey," Alucard said.   
  
"Oh, so you did this? What are you up to? Getting us both ready for the brunet you've got on the way so you can have the complete set like in the book?"   
  
Alucard rolled his eyes. "That hack writer and his damn book. You know I didn't get any royalties from that at all..."  
  
Integra shook her head. "Neither did my ancestor. I think that's why he changed your name." She cleared her throat. "In any case we've got a vampire attack outside of London. I need you two to get there and take care of it. Now."   
  
"On our way boss," Seras said happily.   
  
Alucard led the way out the door and she followed. When they were down the hall he said, "You seem to be in a good mood today."   
  
"Maybe," Seras said.   
  
They stumbled back into the building almost six hours later. Seras dumped her gun by the door and sat down hard on the huge staircase. "God, that was close." She looked down at her jacket. "Look at this! That bastard put a damn hole in it!"   
  
Alucard yawned and sat down next to her. Even he was tired. The vampire they'd gone up against had turned an entire small town into ghouls. "Here, let me." He passed his hand over the torn jacket and suddenly the hole was gone.   
  
"Thanks," she said.   
  
"Hey, I paid a lot of money for that thing."   
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Um... thanks again by the way. I really like it and... Well just thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." They sat for a bit then Alucard yelled, "Walter, bring us something to drink!"   
  
"Right away sir," came the reply.   
  
While they were waiting Seras looked at Alucard who was sitting there with his eyes shut. "Master, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"   
  
"Are... are you still disappointed in me?"  
  
He turned and looked at her. It took him a while and Seras saw his eyes flicker to every part of her face, then coming to rest on her eyes. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, still looking at him. "It's just... I'm so slow with some of these things and Sir Integra just seems to..."   
  
"She's been around this a lot longer. You haven't even known about vampires for a year. Anyway you're way more powerful than she is."  
  
"I am?" She was startled. "But she..."  
  
"Look, you'll just have to take my word on this. I made Integra a vampire because she's... a long time ally. You I picked because I saw potential. You can really be a No Life king. Integra is always going to be held back by her religion and her fears because she refuses to face them."  
  
Seras thought about it. From what she knew of Integra the woman would drink blood easily, because she had to. But... in her mind she'd probably think it was wrong. She wouldn't even admit that she was losing her humanity, something that Seras had struggled with.   
  
"I think I see what you mean."  
  
They were interrupted by Walter, who came in with two glasses of blood. They each took one and he left them, sitting on the stairs and drinking quietly. Neither of them had looked away from the other.   
  
Finally they finished and set their cups aside. Alucard asked, "Was there anything else?"   
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Just ask Victoria."  
  
"Master... Alucard. What do you think of me... as a person? Who I was and who I am now."  
  
He thought it over for a few moments before saying, "You are one of the most exasperating people I've ever met. You've tried my patience then turned around and done what I was trying to get you to do all along. On top of that you have moments when you really seem to understand what you are and then dump it all right out the window." Seras felt her heart sink a bit. "But you're also one of the strongest people I've met. You get back up when you should stay down for good. You'll kill anyone who threatens what you hold dear. All in all..." He reached up and took off his hat and sunglasses. "I think of you are Seras Victoria."   
  
She smiled and took off her own headgear. Looking into his eyes she said, "Thank you. I..."   
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Alucard suddenly stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Just say it already! I know you want to. I'm not going to spend the rest of eternity waiting for you to get up the courage to talk. Just say it!"   
  
Seras looked into her Master's eyes. The pupils were mere pinpoints and he had on a mad grin. His hands were holding her firmly, but not hurting. She glanced down at them and once again saw her new clothes. It was time for a leap of faith.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"There," Alucard said and let her go. "I knew you could do it."   
  
"Do you..." She was interrupted as he leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
Seras wrapped her arms around Alucard's shoulders and pulled herself against him, kissing back. There was some tongue involved, and she could taste blood from where they cut each other on their fangs. She didn't care.   
  
The End  
  
Author's note:   
  
A nice if somewhat short Hellsing story. My first one. If you like it or think that vampires REALLY believe spelling their name backwards fools anyone, please email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


	2. Part 2

I do not own these characters or profit from them.   
  
Hellsing: Order 14 Hellsong. Part 2  
  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Integra sipped from her goblet of blood and absently went over her papers. She was going over the transcripts from Seras and Alucard's last battle. She had to admit that she liked that about the police girl: she was good at filling out the forms. Alucard just came back and told her the monsters were all dead. Then he'd head off and do whatever it was that he did.   
  
She looked down at the blood in her hand. It didn't taste half bad. She wondered why Seras had rejected it for so long. It was all donated.   
  
Then her mind flashed back to something she'd seen. When the two vampires had attacked the counsel of twelve Integra had seen the ghouls they'd brought with them attack Seras. They'd had her pinned down and Integra had thought she was done for. Then ghouls had come flying out of the pile. When the way was cleared Integra had seen Seras.   
  
Seras had been fighting the ghouls before, but at that moment she wasn't. Not exactly. Instead it was like she was playing with them. She was smiling and actually seemed to enjoy hurting them. Even when she was crushing one's skull under the heel of her boot. Integra had been unable to stand watching her do that to the men she'd been responsible for, even if they were ghouls. She'd rushed in and snapped Seras out of it.   
  
Integra shuddered and gulped down her blood. She refused to ever let something like that happen to her. She could reconcile her new powers, since the freak chips could bring them out in even a normal human. Drinking blood was even easier, since it was in the bible from Jesus' own lips. But to lose herself so that she enjoyed killing for even an instant... no. She could never allow that.   
  
Turning she saw that it was nearly dawn. Putting down the papers she got up from her chair, grabbing a cigar as she went, and walked out into the hall. Walter was just passing and bowed to her. "Good evening Walter."   
  
"Good Evening Sir Integra. Is there something I can do for you?"   
  
"Do you know where Alucard and Seras are?"   
  
He nodded and said, "They have retired to their room."   
  
"Their room?" Integra asked. Walter nodded. "I see... that will be all Walter."   
  
"Yes sir," He made to leave, but then paused. "Is something wrong?"   
  
Integra shook her head. "No, I was just surprised." She turned and walked down the stairs.   
  
So, Seras slept in Alucard's room now? Integra had heard rumors from some of the men and had suspicions of her own. But to know that those two were together was different. How did that work anyway? She reflected that they'd have to leave the lid off of a coffin if they were sharing it. Or would they?   
  
Integra was still a virgin. Between what she did for a living and how much time she spent on it, she would have been surprised if she wasn't. She'd always felt that she was preserving the family honor and that had been enough for her. Sure, she had had thoughts about her and Alucard when she was growing up. But neither of them had ever mentioned it and that phase had passed. In the end the plain fact was that she was alive and he wasn't.   
  
But that wasn't true now was it?   
  
She stared at her hand. Integra knew that she could crush a gun to scrap metal without effort if she wanted to. She was probably the strongest person to ever hold the title of the family's head. And now she was going to be the last. There were no more VanHelsings in the world.   
  
"And if I'm so strong... why couldn't I die?" She asked herself as she entered her room.   
  
The coffin lay in the middle, just like it had since she'd let Alucard change her. It was a constant reminder that, when all was said and done, she hadn't been sure she'd done the right thing all these years. Allying herself with Alucard, killing ghouls and people... in the end that had been what had made her chose the night: The certainty that she was already damned.   
  
Seras Victoria was lying on the railing at the top of the stairs, looking up at the ceiling and smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling since Alucard had kissed her at the foot of the stairs and told her he loved her. Then he'd taken her to his room and things had taken their course. It had hurt, but she hadn't cared. She had just been happy to be with him. And even though he wouldn't ever admit to it in public, she'd seen inside his mind at the last moment and knew he loved her too.   
  
She looked down at the tail of her blue leather duster hanging over the edge of the railing. It looked purple through the pink sunglasses. It was a perfect match to Alucard's outfit, but was scaled down to fit her. The hat was on her chest and she played with the brim, not worried in the least about falling.   
  
Over the last couple of weeks she'd gotten more control over her powers than she'd ever had. Seras had learned to regenerate limbs along with clothing and she was still feeling good about finally knowing how to turn into a bunch of bats and when she'd walked through a wall. Alucard had chastised her for her fear of trying the more difficult changes, like turning into the demon dog thing that he could. Other things continued to elude her too.   
  
But he was still happy with her. Especially when they'd been cuddling in his coffin one night and she'd just sunk her fangs into his shoulder. She wasn't feeling the bloodlust at the time that she usually got in her fights. It had just seemed like the thing to do. Alucard had been pleased and then returned the favor. That had almost been as good as the sex.   
  
"Almost?" said a voice in her mind.   
  
Seras smirked and said, "You heard me."   
  
"Hmm, in that case I'll take it as a compliment. And you're right, the sex was better." There was a mental laugh and Seras felt a tingle to her left. Seconds later Alucard was there, leaning on her stomach like it was the rail. "But then again, they both have their bonuses don't they?"   
  
Suddenly they both looked down. Integra was standing on the floor below them, watching with passionless eyes.   
  
"Is something up boss?" Victoria asked.   
  
"Yes. I need you both to meet me in section 17." And then she was gone.   
  
Alucard smiled and said, "You heard the lady. Let's go." And then they turned into bats and flew off.   
  
Integra waited in section 17. It was where they kept some of the ghouls made by Freak vampires that they'd managed to catch for study. Behind unbreakable glass walls they lurched, clawing at the glass near Integra's face.   
  
She heard the flap of wings behind her and managed not to jump. Instead she waited until the sound vanished. When it was over she said, "We've finished all of our tests on the ghouls. I thought you two might like to put an end to them now. I haven't seen either of you two in one of your normal fights yet and this is a good opportunity to test Miss Victoria's new powers."   
  
"No problem," Seras said.   
  
Alucard shrugged. "I think I'll sit this one out. Wasting ghouls is such a hassle. Let the rookie do it."   
  
"Thanks so much," Seras said sarcastically, but she stepped forward immediately and handed him her coat. "Hold this."   
  
Integra asked, "Are you sure? There are over thirty of them in there." They both stared at her for a moment. "Fine, whatever."   
  
Seras continued walking and entered the chamber through the closed doors.   
  
The ghouls were on her instantly, for all the good it did them. She ducked under the first pair of hands and punched up driving her gloved fist through the monster's head like it was made out of cheese. Ghouls and pieces of ghouls flew against the clear windows. Integra, through the blood, could see Seras inside. It looked like she was whistling to herself.  
  
Moments later Seras stepped back through the wall, sucking some blood off of one of her gloved fingers. Alucard was helping her on with her coats when Integra said, "Seras, can I speak with you alone for a moment?"   
  
"Ah, girl-talk," Alucard said. "I think I'll be going before you two start exchanging stories about me." Then he faded into the wall behind him.   
  
"What's up boss?" Seras asked, adjusting her glasses.   
  
Integra looked at the almost completely innocent smile on the police girl's face. "Victoria, are you aware of what you just did?"   
  
"Yeah," she said cautiously. "I killed the ghouls just like you asked." She looked up. "Hey, if you're worried that I only did it out of bloodlust you can relax. Since I started drinking the donated stuff I've been in total control. Plus I've been drinking from Master Alucard."   
  
"You still call him that?"   
  
Seras shrugged and smiled. "I just do."  
  
"Seras, you just single handedly tore up all those ghouls."   
  
"Yes," Seras said. "Did I do it wrong? Were you timing me?"   
  
Integra growled in her throat. "No, god damn it! But I still remember you less than three months ago. You wouldn't even touch blood. You hated having to shoot people."   
  
"They're not people," Seras said. "Once someone's a ghoul the only thing you can do for them is kill them."   
  
"I know that! But you should still feel bad about it! Not enjoying it." Integra realized that she sounded desperate, but didn't care.   
  
Seras studied the other woman's face. She was right, but at the same time, Seras could see what she was thinking and where she was going wrong. It was the same place she'd balked at, at first. Cold and calm as she appeared, Integra was, or had been, human.  
  
"Sir Integra… I think I know what you mean. But Master Alucard is right. As a vampire I… we're going to live nearly forever. We'll always be stronger and faster than anything else. The chance to test ourselves is rare." She laughed a little. "I'm even beginning to understand what master means when he says that fighting ghouls is boring. I mean, if they weren't going to hurt people I probably wouldn't even bother."   
  
"But don't you think even for a minute that it all might be wrong?" Integra asked.   
  
"Well yeah, but what's that going to do? I did worry about it for a while, but then I realized that we all just do the best we can. Whoever runs the afterlife can accept that or bite me."   
  
Integra turned away, wiping at her tears furiously. Alucard was standing there. "I forgot to give her the hat." He held up Seras's hat. "Integra, perhaps you and I should have a talk."   
  
"Not now Alucard." She said.   
  
"Yes now. I'm not putting up with another squeamish vampire for months on end." Seras blushed and he handed her the hat. "Excuse us for a moment."   
  
Seras vanished through the wall leaving them alone. Integra looked up at him defiantly. "So what do you feel you need to say Alucard?"  
  
"Me Master? What could I possibly say that would have any effect?" He grinned and pulled her towards the door. "Follow me, Sir Integra Hellsing. Let me introduce you to someone who can help you."   
  
They were down in the dungeon. Alucard walked them into the cell where his body had lain for almost two decades. While Integra watched he punched his fist into the brick of the back wall. It collapsed inward. Alucard snapped his fingers and through the dark hole, Integra saw candles light up. Alucard stepped back and bowed theatrically. "I am not permitted to go any further."   
  
Cautiously Integra stepped forward and pulled herself through the hold the large missing brick had left. Inside was a small room. Three candles burned on the walls. There was no dust and the room smelled stale. A wooden desk sat in the middle of the room and on it was a tiny book.   
  
Stepping forward she came to the desk and flipped the book open to the first page.   
  
"Let those who come after me know that this is the journal of Abraham VanHelsing, head of the protestant knights. My one time enemy, one time prisoner, and now my servant and friend, Alucard has suggested to me that I leave something for the generations to come. I am now very old and perhaps foolishly indulge him as I should not. Perhaps because my grandchildren adore him so, mad that he is.   
  
"He thought that one day there might come a time when my family would be dieing out. He swore to me that he would do everything in his power to stop that from happening should that ever happen. Knowing what his powers consist of I can only assume that one day one of my descendants will be a vampire."  
  
Integra paused and looked back at the hole. It had gone dark. Alucard had probably turned off the lights and left. Nervously she turned back to the book.   
  
"I have done many heinous things in the pursuit of what I felt was right. I myself may be damned to hell along with Alucard one day. If not then I may be surprised. But for now I speak to you. Know this, last of the VanHelsings. Choosing to die is not bravery. It is inevitable, even for our fanged enemies and friends. Soon if our family has anything to say about it. But going on in the face of possible damnation… that takes courage. But then, if you are truly sorry in the end, god may forgive you.   
  
"If you are one of them, one of the undead, then as a VanHelsing it is your duty to continue on. You are the last. Use your power for what you know is right and wipe out all traces of those who would do evil. That is what we stand for. Damned, blessed, or simply something that is, you are above all else, a VanHelsing."   
  
Integra arrived back up stairs clutching the book to her chest like a schoolgirl. She'd spent six hours reading it from cover to cover. The rest had chronicled Abraham's adventures. His experiments on the No Life King. Even those of his children.   
  
Alucard and Seras sat at the dining room table, sipping blood from packets. They looked up when she entered. "So how'd it go?"   
  
"I… thank you." She said.   
  
Alucard shrugged. "Hey, I owed it to your family. Old Abe was the only one who could ever keep up with me. I wish you could have met him."   
  
"He'd have chopped my head off," Integra said.   
  
"True."   
  
Seras looked between them. "Anything I should know?"   
  
Integra grinned and said, "Well actually my ancestor did have a few juicy tidbits about our friend here." Alucard's head shot up.   
  
"Integra, if you say one more thing…" He began.   
  
"Oh, I'm so scared… ginger."  
  
Seras raised an eyebrow. "Spot?" Alucard moaned and covered his eyes.   
  
"Yes, it seems that the big bad vampire used to turn himself into a cat for the kids to play with." Integra laughed as Alucard sank into his chair under their gazes. "In fact, he also wrote down several stories about when Alucard was merely a fledgling vampire…"  
  
Seras pulled out a chair and grinned at Alucard. "Oh, this I've got to hear."   
  
Author's note  
  
Well you guys asked for another part to this. Happy now? Email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
